Kid's Life
by coolspy74
Summary: Kid goes to school. But then Blackstar and Soul tries to fight him. Little did Kid know that his life would change. He learns to love, hangout, and more. He tries to resist the urge kick Blackstar and Soul's asses. But Kid still have to do missions. Like facing a new enemy. When Kid finds this enemy is better than him, he's pissed. Cussing, drugs, drinking, sex in some parts.
1. Chapter 1: Kid's First Day of School

Kid walks with Liz and Patty.

"I don't know why the hell do I have to go to school." Kid said.

"Talk about it. I'm like over 20. Why do I have to follow you everywhere?" Liz said.

"Yea!" Patty said.

"You're my weapons." Kid said.

Kid stopped and looked at his father's school.

"I can't believe how perfect in symmetry it is." Kid said.

"Whatever." Liz said.

The trio walked up to the school until they saw two guys in front.

"Hey! New kid!" once kid shouted.

"Who the hell are you?" Kid asked them.

"I'm Blackstar and that's Soul. I here you're Death's son." Blackstar said.

"Yea. I hear that you're pretty strong." Soul said.

"Stop brown nosing." Kid said.

"Who said anything about brown nosing? We're here to kick your ass." Blackstar said.

"Yea so don't think you're so cool once we beat the heck out of you." Soul said.

"I have no reason to kick your guys asses. So get out of my way." Kid said.

"Not until you get a couple of bones broken and some blood loss." Soul said.

"Why do you want to fight me?" Kid asked.

"You think that you can steal my glory by coming here? Everyone was thinking me as the star of this school but now since you came, everyone has stopping paying attention to me." Blackstar said.

"Ok. Pretty sure that's bullcrap. So why do you want to fight me?" Kid said.

"Me? I'd kick anyone's ass once in a while. Just came for the fun." Soul said.

"Well sorry to say but I'd kick both of you guys in your asses and put you out. But you're a waste of my time." Kid said.

"Fight me!" Blackstar said banging his hand against the wall of the school.

Parts of the banged wall crumbled. Kid was pissed.

"Do you know what you did?" Kid asked.

"What?" Blackstar asked.

"You broke that wall." Kid said.

"Oh no. Here he goes." Liz said.

"This was my dad's school. And you made insymmetricle." Kid said.

"So?" Blackstar asked.

"YOU MADE THIS INSYMMETRICLE! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Kid yelled.

"Symmetry freak I guess." Soul said.

"OK YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME?! HERE I COME BITCH!" Kid yelled.

"That's our cue!" Patty said.

"This'll be fun." Liz said.

Liz and Patty transformed into guns. Kid flipped them upside down and held it with his pinky on the trigger. Soul made his left arm a sycthe blade. Soul ran to Kid and so did Blackstar. Kid shot them both. They fell back. Kid continueously shot Blackstar and Soul.

"Hey kid. Might want to take it easy." Liz said.

"Fuck that!" Kid yelled.

Soul tried to slice Kid's head off but Kid kicked him in the face. Blackstar came from behind Kid. Kid dropkicked Blackstar and then shot Soul and Blackstar.

"Shit! We're never gonna touch him. We got to think of something." Soul said.

"I got an idea. Cover me when I jump over Kid." Blastar said.

"Ok." Soul said.

Blackstar ran to Kid and jumped over him. Kid was about to shoot him until he saw Soul running after him. When Kid focused on Soul, Blackstar was coming down to slam Kid. Kid dove out the way. Blackstar slammed into Soul. When they got up they saw they accidentally kissed each other. They spitted on the ground.

"Fucking gross!" Soul said.

"What the hell?!" Blackstar yelled.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?" they both asked angerly.

Kid shot them both. They fell on the ground. Soul remained on the ground groaning. Blackstar got up slowly.

"Come on. I thought you guys were all that! I thought you dared to challenge the Death the Kid because you were strong, awesome, cool, and the greatest fighters here." Kid said.

"Trust me, they aren't the strongest fighters here." Maka said. from the sidelines.

"Shut up Mak- Maka? When did you get here?" Blackstar asked.

"When you guys kissed." Maka said.

"We did not kiss! We fell into each other!" Soul yelled.

"Just shut up and fight." Maka said.

"Yea. Member me? I'm the guy who'll kick your asses." Kid said.

Soul got up and ran to Kid.

"Shut up!" Soul yelled.

Kid sidesteped and elbowdropped Soul in the face. Soul was smashed in the face. Soul fell up 6 ft. and then fell to the ground. Soul had a nosebleed and laid on the ground motionless.

"Soul!" Blackstar yelled.

"That's what'll happen to you if you continue to fight me." Kid said.

"You son of a-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Kid yelled.

Soul groaned.

"Don't try to fight me anymore. I won. If you try to keep fighting me, I'll injury Soul even more." Kid said.

Blackstar thought this over. Blackstar sighed.

"Fine. For my friend." Blackstar said.

Blackstar went over to Soul.

"Wait." Kid said.

"What?" Blackstar asked.

Blackstar turned around. Kid shot Blackstar in the face. Blackstar fell over in pain.

"Ah!" Blackstar yelled.

"That's for challenging me." Kid said.

"You-"

"Now get out here. You disgrace." Kid said going inside his father's school.

Maka followed him.

"Hey Kid. Don't you think that you overdid it? Maka said.

"I don't care." Kid said.

"Next time, could you take it easy on them?" Maka asked.

"Next time? Next time tell those bastards to think twice about messing up my father's school and challenging me." Kid said leaving Maka.

"Ah. Their gonna die." Maka said.

Kid." Liz said.

"Oh yeah." Kid said.

Kid threw Liz and Patty behind them while Liz and Patty transformed into their human form.

"Don't you think you hurt them _**too** _bad?" Liz asked.

"Nope." Kid said.

"Bu-"

"Nope." Kid said as he went into class.

After 7 hours of school, they all went home. Kid, Liz, and Patty went to Kid's home.

"Hey Kid. What did you do in my school today?"

"Kicked some ass." Kid said.

The next day, Kid, Liz, and Patty were walking in the hallways. Gym was about to start.

"Hey Liz." Kid said.

"What?" Liz asked.

"I'm gonna need you in gym. Just in case." Kid said.


	2. Chapter 2: Against the New Kid

When the bell rang everyone went to gym class. The coach came.

"Hello. I'm coach Radik. I say this cause it seems we have a new student. Apparently, son of lord Death." Radik said.

"Damn you kid." Blackstar said as he came in the gym class.

"Ah. Blackstar and Soul. Recovered from the fight eariler today huh?" Radik said.

"Yes. No need to say that. I'm well aware that I came from the nurse. Ok?" Blackstar said slighty loud and angerly.

"Don't get testy. And next time maybe you'll respect lord Death's school." Radik said.

Blackstar and Soul growled.

"And to make sure, I'm making you two run 10 laps inside of the gym." Radik said.

"No problem." Blackstar said.

"And you have to do it in 5 minutes or less." Radik said.

"A little overdoing it but still easy." Soul said.

"While wearing nothing but this sign." Radik said holding a sign.

Everyone started laughing.

"What?! No way!" Blackstar shouted.

"Oh yes way!" Radik shouted right back jokingly.

"Man. Wait a minute. That's one sign." Soul said.

"Yes. It is. One plus zero equals one." Radik joked.

"Isn't there two?" Soul asked.

"Nope." Radik said smiling.

Everyone started to burst in laughter. After a couple of minutes later, Soul and Blackstar was sharing the sign, while running laps. The sign didn't help either. The sign was so short that you could see their balls and dicks hang a little below the sign. Kid read the sign while they were coming back around.

"You're welcome." Kid said.

"Blackstar, what did he say?" Soul asked.

"He said 'you're welcome' for some reason." Blackstar said.

They stopped running at eight laps and read the sign out loud.

"'Thank you for kicking my ass Kid.'?" They asked out loud.

"You're welcome." Kid said.

Everyone laughed once more.

"That's it. Soul, we have to kick Kid's ass." Blackstar said.

"How?" Soul asked.

"Yes, how are you gonna kick the son of lord Death's ass?" Kid asked.

Kid got up.

"Ok Kid. Although they didn't have ass kicking, they still need to do two more laps." Radik said.

"I'm not doing anymore laps!" Blackstar yelled.

"Do two more laps or you'll have to do more." Radik said.

"You can't make me!" Blackstar shouted.

"Oh, I can't? Kid do you have a lighter?" Radik asked.

"Yes." Kid said.

"What?" Soul asked.

Radik held Blackstar and Soul's clothes and held Kid's lighter below it.

"Do two more laps within the last 2 minutes and 55 seconds, I will set your clothes on fire, leaving you to go around the school, having to show your balls to everyone." Radik said.

"I call your bluff." Blackstar said.

Radik lit a part of Blackstar's clothes on fire.

"Ok ok ok. I'll do the laps." Blackstar said.

"Me too." Soul said.

"You guys. You shouldn't had messed with Kid and Radik." Maka said to herself.

Blackstar and Soul ran the last laps.

"Good job. Now you get your clothes back." Radik said giving Blackstar and Soul's clothes back.

Once they put their colthes back on, Radik got everyone's attention.

"Ok. Today, we will be doing dodgeball. It will be everyone against Kid and his weapons, Liz and Patty." Radik said.

"I have no problem with that." Kid said.

"Are you kidding me? I have a problem with that." Liz said.

"That's 3 against 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20 ,21,22,23,24,25-"

"Yeah Patty. A lot of people." Kid interupted Patty.

"Ok. Let's start." Radik said.

Everyone got on their side.

"Start!" Radik said.

They threw the balls at Kid, Liz, and Patty. Kid dodged all the balls. Liz and Patty got hit by a few of them. Kid picked up some balls and hit 4 people. Kid knew it would take long.

"Hey Coach. Can I bring back Liz and Patty?" Kid said.

"If you catch two balls." Radik said.

Kid caught two balls.

"Ok. They can come back." Radik said.

Liz and Patty got back on the dodgeball field.

"What were you thinking Kid?" Liz asked.

"Turn into guns." Kid said.

"Ok." Liz said.

They turned into guns and Kid held them.

"Now, soul residence!" Kid said.

Kid's guns transformed.

"Power at 100 percent. Heating levels balenced. Ready to go Kid." Liz and Patty said.

"Wait, hold the fuck up! They can't use fucking guns in a damn dodgeball game!" Blackstar yelled.

"Yeah! What the hell?!" Soul yelled.

"He's not gonna shoot you with anything other than dodgeballs." Radik said.

"Exactally right." Kid said.

"What?!" Blackstar yelled.

"It's all fair." Radik said.

"And since you threw all the balls at me, I'm gonna kick some major _**ass** _Blackstar." Kid said.

Kid loaded the guns with dodgeballs and shot all of the opponents.

"Kid wins." Radik said.

"Hell yeah!" Kid said.

The bell rung.

"Ok everyone. School's over. Get out." Radik said.

Everyone left. Liz and Patty followed Kid.

"Hey Kid. I'm not sure using soul residence was really productive. It **_was_**just a dodgeball game." Liz said.

"Come one. It was over 80 kids against me." Kid said.

"Yea." Patty agreed.

"Whatever." Liz said.

"Exactally. Whatever." Kid said.


	3. Chapter 3: A Party

Next weekend, Kid had a party. He invited Maka, Radik, and a lot more people. But he didn't invite Blackstar or Soul. While the party was going on in the school, which the party was in the gym, Blackstar and Soul was sitting behind the gym doors.

"Damn you Kid. He thinks after one win from a fight, won a dodgeball game, and made everyone laugh at us like 2-3 times, he thinks that means he can make a party and have fun and not invite us, just to humiliate us even more." Soul said.

"I know. What a jackass. Let's crash it." Blackstar said.

"Yeah. But first, let's make a plan." Soul said.

"Yeah." Blackstar said.

While Blackstar and Soul was making a plan, Kid was talking with Maka.

"So, is this party awesome or what?" Kid asked.

"Yeah. It's cool. But I have a feeling that you didn't invite everyone." Maka said.

"Maybe." Kid joked.

"Well I don't see Blackstar or Soul." Maka said.

"Come on Maka. You can't blame me on that. Those guys tried to fight me for no reason." Kid said.

"Yeah." Maka said.

Kid looked at her face while she was turning away.

"She's so sexy. Man, I just want to kiss her everywhere! I want to fuck her so bad!" Kid thought.

"Kid?" Maka asked.

"What?" Kid asked snapping out of his trance.

"Were you looking at me for like 10 seconds or more while I was looking away? Y-You know like staring." Maka said blushing and turning away at her last sentence.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. But you d-do look pr-"

The doors to the gym bursted open. Blackstar and Soul ran after Kid.

"Liz, Patty! Transform!" Kid shouted.

He waited.

"Liz! Patty!" Kid yelled.

Nothing happened. He saw Liz and Patty dancing.

"Liz and Patty! Transform, damn it!" Kid yelled at them.

"No way. Me and Patty are dancing. Deal with it." Liz said.

"Liz!" Kid yelled.

Blackstar punched Kid. Kid felled back.

"Hey! I got a hit!" Blackstar said.

Soul ran up to Kid and punched him twice. Soul grabbed Kid and slid him across a table with food on it. Kid got up.

"Okay. Time to kick your ass." Kid said.

"How? Your weapons are dancing, so you have no power." Blackstar said.

"Not true." Kid said.

Kid transfered some of his energy into a ball and held it above his hand.

"What the hell?" Soul asked.

Liz and Patty looked at Kid.

"No Kid. Don't do it. It'll waste your energy and it will become insymmetricual." Patty said trying to say the last word correctly.

"He knows that. If he misses, he loses. He got to save him." Liz said.

Liz and Patty ran to Kid. Kid was feeling weird and dizzy.

"Kid." Liz said next to Kid.

Kid looked over to Liz and Patty. He put the ball back inside of him which made blood come out of his mouth but stopped after a few seconds.

"What?" Kid asked.

"Don't do it. Don't use that move." Liz said.

"Oh. Your girlfriend trying to fight your battles?" Blackstar and Soul joked.

Liz punched both of them. They fell to the ground.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Liz said.

Liz and Patty transformed. Kid ran to Blackstar. Kid kicked Blackstar so hard in the face, Blackstar blacked out.

"Blackstar!" Soul yelled.

Kid ran to Soul, picked him up, jumped 50 ft in the air which broke the ceiling, and then slammed Soul to the ground. Soul was sort of buried with a bloody nose and a broken arm. Kid walked to Blackstar.

"Soul residence!" Kid yelled.

His guns transformed.

"Power at 100 percent. heating balenced. Risk of power loss at 30 percent of chance, so be careful how you aim this shot Kid." Liz and Patty said.

Kid aimed at Blackstar but Maka jumped in front of the shot.

"Don't do it Kid!" She yelled.

"Maka? No!" Kid said.

Kid aimed the shot away from her and to a very very, very, very, very, strong mirror, which reflected the shot to Kid.

"AH!" Kid yelled in pain.

Liz and Patty transformed back to human form.

"Kid!" Liz yelled.

Kid was really hurt but he got up.

"I'll be fine." Kid said weakly.

Kid tried to walk out the doors and to his home but he found Maka beside him. He turned around.

"M-M-Maka." Kid said weakly.

"Yes?" Maka asked.

"Why did you get in front of the shot to save that assh-h-h-h-h-hole?" Kid asked but then blacked out.

Kid found his self in his bed.

"Man. I was hurt real bad." Kid said.

"Just rest Kid." Lord Death said.

"Ok." Kid said going to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Keep reading. peace.**


	4. Chapter 4: An Enemy

Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, Blackstar, and Soul was reported to the office were their principal, Almod, was going to talk to them.

"Ok. Kid, Maka, Liz, Blackstar, Soul and Patty. I need you all to do a rank C mission." Almon said.

"No." Blackstar said.

"What?" Almon asked.

"I'm tired of these bullshit C rank missions. Give us one of those A rank missions." Blackstar said.

"Ok. Fine. Go ahead. I'm not liable by anyone's death here or anywhere. I'm only liable when a student goes on a misson without consent. Go on to the Death valley." Almon said.

They went to Death valley.

"Ah. It's always good coming here." Kid said.

"Whatever." Blackstar said.

"You guys need to get help." Kid said.

"Shut up asshole." Soul said.

"Guys, cut it out." Maka said.

"Guys. Once those balls drop, it's all violence." Liz said.

"When your boobs drop, it's all over." Soul said.

"Screw you reject." Liz said.

"He's a reject of rejection. And so is Blackstar." Kid said.

"Shut the hell up." Blackstar said.

"Guys! Focus on the damn mission." Maka said.

Just then a figure appeared 10 feet from them.

"Who are you?" Kid asked.

"Majala." Majala said.

Majala ran at them. Soul became Maka's weapon, Liz and Patty became Kid's weapons, and Tusbaki bacame Blackstar's weapon. They all charged at Majala. Majala punched Maka, then kicked Kid, then slammed Blackstar. Kid got up and shot Majala twice. Majala grabbed and threw Kid in the air. Kid lost control. Majala grabbed Blackstar and started punching him. Maka thried to slice Majala but he threw Blackstar at Maka. Maka aimed at a different direction and Blackstar fell on her.

"You want to see my powers?" Majala asked.

Majala made a 9 ft sword appeared.

"I can make my black sword appear, I have magic powers fire, lighting, ice, magent, and dark fire, and I can summon a blast of energy you do not want to mess with." Majala said.

Majala swung the sword at Maka and made contact. She thought that she died.

"My swords real but it can not slice you completely. It uses unkwon items to make it more powerful. But it made it in a way that can not kill unless slice a certain amount. But the pain will be more intense." Majala said.

Majala grabbed Blackstar and threw him away from Maka. Majala sliced Maka some more. Majala kicked Maka and then blasted Blackstar with some dark energy.

"Ah!" Blackstar yelled.

"Blackstar!" Soul and Maka yelled.

Blackstar started to cough up blood.

"Throw me Maka." Soul said.

"Ok." Maka said throwing Soul.

Majala blasted Soul with dark energy. Soul turned back to his original form. Soul was bleeding from his head and nose and he had a broken leg.

"Soul!" Maka yelled.

Maka ran to Majala. Majala kicked Maka in the face and threw her at Soul. Kid came back down and Majala kicked Kid when he was at 3 inches from Majala's head. Kid crashed into a rock.

"Shit!" Kid yelled.

"Come on Kid. Get up or we're dead." Liz said.

"Damn...it." Kid said.

Kid got up slowly.

"Come on. You guys were ok fighters at start. Now you all suck ass. This is too easy." Majala said.

"Then I guess I should make it differcult." Kid said.

"What?" Majala said.

"Soul residence!" Kid shouted.

Kid's guns transformed.

"Power at 100 percent. Heating balenced. Ready to fire." Liz and Patty said.

"Blow this bastard up!" Kid yelled.

Kid shot but then Majala bitch slapped the shot.

"Fail." Majala said in a singsong voice.

"What the hell?!" Kid yelled.

"I'm too powerful for that shot. Now here's a real shot." Majala said.

Majala shot Kid with dark energy.

"It's over." Kid said.

"Kid!" Liz yelled.

"Looks like you failed." Majala said.

"You ass." Kid said standing up.

"Damn, you're resilient. Next time we fight, you better be ready." Majala said.

Majala waved a portal out of nowhere and jumped into it.

"No! Get beck here!" Kid yelled.

Kid was pissed. He turned Liz and Patty back into humans.

"I guess we have to carry them back to school." Kid said.

"You're in no condition to carry them." Liz said.

"Yeah. You look hurt" Patty said.

"Then I'l give you both my energy." Kid said.

"But you'll pass out. And your prone to passing out if anything of you is not correct symmetry. If you give us your energy not only you will pass out, but you might stay that way." Liz said.

"I'll take the risk. Save them. Save Maka, Tusbaki, and even save Blackstar and Soul." Kid said.

"Really? Soul and Blackstar." Liz asked.

"I said save them! Don't make me say it again or I'll kill myself. Now save them." Kid said.

Kid transfered his energy to Liz and Patty.

"Save them! Save them!" Kid said.

Kid fell and blacked out. When he woke up he was in the hospital. He saw Liz, Patty, Maka, Soul, and Blackstar at his hospital bed.

"Thanks for saving us Kid." Blackstar and Soul said.

They started to walk out. When they left, So did Liz, Patty and Tsubaki.

"Thanks for saving us. I know it must had taken quite the power to live after you gave Liz and Patty your energy to save us." Maka said.

"You're welcome. I'm going to get some rest." Kid said.

"Ok. See you in a couple of weeks." Maka said.

Kid went to sleep and Maka was going out the door. She came back to look at Kid. She kissed him for 5 seconds then left smiling. Kid didn't go to sleep just yet. He wanted to see what Maka would do. And he did what he thought she would.

"Thank you Maka." Kid said lovesickly.

He smiled then fell to sleep. Just then the door slammed open.

"Hey Kid. Hope you feel better because when you go back to school, don't expect harder tasks to not be laid apon you." Raidk said.

"What?" Kid asked.

"Just kidding." Radik said.

"Ok then." Kid said relaxing down.

"I'm gonna work you, Maka, Blackstar, Soul, Patty, and Liz real hard to make sure the next mission you do is completed. And I mean B-missions or A-missions." Radik said leaving the room.

"Damn it all. I couldn't get sleep without trouble. Just great. Really great." Kid said going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Hangout

After a month, Kid was fully healed and after school was over, they all hung out at a bridge.

"So Kid. You think that Majala was using all his might to fight us?" Liz said.

"Hell no. He was toying with us. And I'm pissed." Kid said.

"Come on, we made it alive." Maka said.

"Yeah at least we have something to be happy for...slightly." Soul said.

"I guess." Blackstar said.

"I'd rather die." Kid said.

"What's wrong with you, kid?" Maka asked.

"I'm just pissed. I want to kill that bastard." Kid said.

"How about you get better?" Blackstar asked.

"How about you shut the fuck up unless you want to back it up?" Kid asked.

Blackstar came up to Kid.

"Or what?" Blackstar asked.

"Guys, come one. We all just want to hang out." Maka said.

"Besides, Kid, you never really go overboard, and you're not gonna start now." Tsubaki said.

"Oh am I?" Kid asked.

"Yeah, you're not." Tsubaki said.

Kid flipped Blackstar over the bridge and into the river. As Blackstar was floating in the river, he was yelling.

"Help! I can't swim!" Blackstar yelled.

"I'm out of here." Kid said walking away.

"I'll talk to him." Maka said.

Maka followed Kid.

"Kid." Maka said grabbing his shoulder.

"What?" Kid asked not turning around.

"Come on. Stop fighting with Blackstar for a minute so we can hang out with them." Maka said.

"Why should I? I have nothing else to do." Kid said.

"Kid, I know you're pissed." Maka said.

"Hell yeah I'm pissed!" Kid said.

Kid turned around.

"I'm the greatest fighter here. I thought I could kill Majala. But I failed. You don't know how it is to be me." Kid said.

Kid turned back around.

"I'm the grim reaper. I'm supposed to be the greatest. I have failed. I failed you, my friends- not Blackstar or Soul-, and worst of all I have failed my father. He would laugh at me if it wasn't at the expense of losing his son's love." Kid said.

"No. He'd be proud of you." Maka said.

"Why?" Kid asked.

Kid turned around.

"I have failed." Kid said.

"He would be proud that you took on a class A mission and made it alive. Speaking of which, you would give your life up to save them. And save me." Maka said.

Kid looked away and blushed. He turned back.

"I failed the mission, I almost died, and I saved those jackasses, Blackstar and Soul." Kid said.

"Come on Kid. I- they need you. They need you. Just hang out with them. For me." Maka said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Fine." Kid said.

"Good." Maka said.

Maka was walking to the group. Kid was blushing.

"Come on Kid." Maka said.

"Ok." Kid said.

Once they walked to the bridge, they saw Blackstar trying to climb back to the top of the bridge.

"Thanks for the help guys." Liz said sarcasticly.

"Sorry." Maka said.

Once Blackstar got on the bridge, he was angry at Kid.

"Thanks for not helping you asshole." Blackstar said.

Blackstar threw a rock at Kid. Kid dodged and picked up Blackstar.

"Kid. Put him down please." Maka said.

"He just threw a rock at me. Like what the hell?" Kid said.

"So catch it." Maka said.

"And throw it back." Kid said.

"No." Maka said.

"But-"

"Drop him." Maka said.

"B-"

"Drop...him" Maka said.

"B-"

Drop...him...now." Maka said.

"Fine." Kid said angerly

Kid threw him down.

"Ooooh. You're whipped." Blackstar laughed.

Soul laughed. Kid was about to kick Blackstar.

"Kid!" Maka yelled.

He turned to Maka. She shook her head.

"Fine." Kid said.

"Yep. Whipped." Blackstar said.

Kid was about to punch Blackstar until Maka grabbed his hand.

"No Kid." Maka said.

She let go his hand. Kid growled.

"So this means that I can piss him off and he can't do shit about?" Blackstar asked.

Kid was popping his knuckles.

"Well I wouldn't say I can't do shit about it or-"

"Kiiiiiiid." Maka said holding the 'I'.

"Fine! What are we gonna do now?" Kid said.

"We're gonna go to the amusement park they made." Tsubaki said.

"Really? A amusement park?" Kid asked.

"Yes." Tsubaki said.

"You got to be fucking kidding m-"

"Come on. Let's go." Maka said grabbed and pulling Kid's arm.

"Wait no. Come on." Kid said as Maka was pulling him, making him follow her.

Maka was eating cotton candy, Blackstar and Soul was riding rides, Tusbaki, Liz, and Patty were eating some pizza together, and Kid was binging.

"Get me another beer." Kid said.

"You already had 5. And underage." The pub owner said.

"Another beer damn it!" Kid yelled.

"Ok, ok." The pub owner said.

He refilled the glass and gave it to Kid. Kid drunk all of it in 10 seconds. Maka found him.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Maka asked.

"Binging." Kid said having another beer.

"Just stop." Maka said.

"Come on. Have one." Kid said.

"No. I'm 17 and so are you. I'm not drinking it." Maka said.

"You're uptight." Kid said.

"What?" Maka asked.

"You follow every rule. You do everything for the good of others. Like damn Maka, live on edge. Or would your goody two shoes code wouldn't allow you to do it?" Kid said getting up.

"I can live on edge." Maka said.

Blackstar, Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty came up to Maka and Kid.

"Do it. Drink a beer." Kid said.

"You don't have to do it Maka," Blackstar said, "Now if you can sign this contract that says you want to have my babies right here, we can-"

"Shut up. Get me a beer." Maka said.

"Thanks a lot dumbass!" Tsubaki said.

"I wanted some." Blackstar said.

"I'm not sure." The pub owner said.

"Get me a fucking beer." Maka said.

"Whatever." The pub owner said.

Maka took the beer and drunk it.

"I have some for everyone." Kid said.

They all drunk the beer regretfully. In a matter of hours, they were drunk and they were over in an alley near the bridge. Blackstar crawled over to Liz.

"Let's have sex." Blackstar said.

"I'm n-not sure." Liz said.

"See this? 50 bucks." Blackstar said slipping money in Liz's bra.

"Well. Ok." Liz said.

She took off all of her clothes then she unbuttoned Blackstar's pants. She put her mouth on his dick, picked him up, and walked to the wall of the alley.

Soul crawled over to Patty and took her clothes off.

"What are you doing?" Patty asked.

"I'm er- i- um er see I was-"

"Ask for sex Soul. I know your pheromones are kicking back and forth and your dick gets erect. So I'll please your sex demends." Patty said.

"Alright." Soul said.

Patty and Soul got up.

"Follow me." Patty said.

"Yes ma'am." Soul said.

Patty and Soul walked out of the alley and to the side of it. All you could see was clothes ripping off and thrown to the side. Tsubaki walked over to Liz and Blackstar.

"Hold up. I want that action." Tsubaki said.

Tsubaki and Liz gangsucked Blackstar's cock and balls.

Kid woke up Maka.

"Maka, I'm sorry I got you drunk and still have you drunk and everyone else drunk- point is, I was just pissed from losing that fight with Majala." Kid said.

"It's ok. I know you meant well. But you had your intentions set onto winning fights, but you loss that fight against Majala so you express it by getting drunk as hell." Maka said.

"You understand me." Kid said.

"Yeah. I do." Maka said.

"I love you Maka." Kid said.

"I love you too." Maka said.

Kid kissed Maka. Kid undressed Maka and stuck his dick in her pussy. After everyone had sex, they all fell down back in the alley. Kid and Maka was still awake and everyone had their clothes on.

"Maka." Kid said.

"Yeah?" Maka asked.

"We aren't gonna remember this, right?" Kid asked.

"Yeah." Maka said.

"Damn it." Kid said.

They both fell to sleep. After hours, they all woke up.

"Man. What a day. Kid got us all drunk." Liz said.

"Yeah. I did." Kid said.

Liz ran to the bridge and threw up.

"Crap." Liz said.

She saw 50 bucks in her bra and on it was "for sex.". Liz threw up even more.

"Who the hell put this in my bra?!" Liz asked.

"Oh. I think that was me. You and Tsubaki was pretty happy with my eretion." Blackstar laughed.

Liz punched Blackstar.

"You fuckhole!" Liz yelled.

"Hey! We all lost our virginity, right?" Blackstar said.

"Yeah. I fucked Patty." Soul said

"WHAT?! YOU FUCKED MY BABY SISTER?!" Liz yelled.

"Uh... I can see everyone needs to calm down for a bit. So Let's start with Liz." Soul said backing up slowly.

"How about not?" Liz asked walking up to Soul.

"Listen, let's be rational and not robust." Soul said.

Soul fell down.

"I don't think so." Liz said popping her knuckles and picked him up.

"No, no, no!" Soul yelled before Liz punched him in the face.

Soul was in the air with a bloody nose. Liz was running on the wall.

"You son of a bitch! I will make your life a living hell!" Liz yelled.

Liz jumped off the wall.

"Actually, it already was." Soul said weakly.

"Shut the fuck up!" Liz yelled.

Liz punched Soul so hard that he almost made a 15 ft wide circled hole in the ground.

"Shit she's strong." Soul said weakly.

"Die!" Liz yelled as she was coming down.

Liz landed on Soul making a bigger hole. Soul was bleeding from his nose and head. Liz got up, picked up Soul and threw him in the water.

"Come on Kid and Patty, we're going home." Liz said.

"Wait, Kid, did you have sex?" Blackstar asked.

"No. I don't think so." Kid said.

They all went to their homes.

Liz was writing in her diary. She closed it. and walked away. Kid was about to open it until he heard Liz.

"You open my diary and I will rip your fucking nuts off." Liz said.

"But the cover is symmetrical. I'm just gonna make sure the words are symmetrical too." Kid said.

"Open my diary and I'll rip off your nuts. Or just rip one off and make you asymmetrical...er." Liz said.

Kid winced.

"Well, I've got to save my 'boys'. Goodnight." Kid said nervously.

Kid went to his bed and slept.


	6. Chapter 6: Kid's Date

When Kid was working out in the weightroom in the gym, Maka came up to him.

"What the hell do you want?" Kid asked.

"Come on Kid. What are you doing here?" Maka asked.

"Working out." Kid said.

"Why?" Maka asked.

"Cause I'm fucking tired of Blackstar and Soul. I'm gonna kill them." Kid said.

"Look Kid, you know they don't let minors duel to the death without both fighters agree to it and know that they would die if they loss" Maka said.

"Have faith in me. I kicked Blackstar's ass about 3 times." Kid said.

"It's that I don't believe you'll win. I'm just saying maybe you should take a break. Why don't we... go... out?" Maka said.

Kid dropped barbells on the floor.

"What? You kidding?" Kid asked.

"No Kid. You need a break. You spent 5 hours at the weightroom." Maka said.

"I doubt that." Kid said.

"You need a break." Maka said.

"And spending a break to date you?" Kid joked.

"I'm fucking serious Kid." Maka said.

"Fine. I will. Only to humor you." Kid said.

"Fine. 8 pm?" Maka said.

"Ok." Kid said.

Maka left as Soul came in.

"What game you trying to play, casa-asshole?" Soul asked angerily.

"I have no idea what you mean." Kid said.

Blackstar came in.

"You trying to make a move on Maka." Blackstar said.

"If she kept talking, I would have killed myself. Saying yes to dating her seemed impossible." Kid said.

"Oooh. Sounds like fornicating time for Kid." Blackstar said.

"Shut up." Soul said.

"I'm not gonna fornicate with her." Kid said.

"Sure." Blackstar said.

"Anyways, it seems that I have to kick your ass for this." Soul said.

"I'd like to see you try." Kid said.

"Ok. Go Blackstar." Soul said.

Blackstar jumped at Kid. Kid dodged. Blackstar busted the wall to the weightroom.

"Damn you!" Kid yelled.

"Well if you took the hit, this wouldn't have hap-"

Blackstar was cut off by Kid punching Blackstar. Blackstar fell out of the weightroom and 25 ft below to the surface of the front of the school. Soul came at Kid but Kid threw Soul out of the weightroom. Kid jumped and landed on Soul. Liz and Patty was waiting for Kid in front of the school.

"We were hoping you show up fighting them Kid. I'm bored." Liz said.

"Me too." Patty said.

"Then transform." Kid said.

Liz and Patty transformed into guns. Kid held them.

"Well, I guess it's once again time to kick your asses." Kid said.

"Kid." Maka said angerily as she came up to him.

"What?" Kid asked.

"You don't have time to fight them. School ends in 10 minutes and our date is at 8." Maka said.

"I have plenty of time then." Kid said.

"But Maka. Think about this. Do you want to date *gasp* a rapist?" Soul asked.

"I am not a rapist dumbass." Kid said.

"Maka, butt out. This is how boys battle it out." Blackstar said.

Maka jumped up and kicked Blackstar in the face. Blackstar was knocked out with a bloody nose. Maka grabbed Soul and backhanded him. Soul had blood coming from his mouth. Maka punched Soul and knocked him out. Maka walked to Kid.

"Ok. Let's go. Bell rung." Maka said smiling.

Soul and Blackstar groaned.

"See ya at 8 Kid." Maka said.

Kid was surprised so much, his face froze in surprise.

"Kid?" Maka asked.

"C-C-Coming." Kid said.

After 3-4 hours passed, Kid got dressed in full black. Liz and Patty entered his room.

"You going on a date with Maka?" Liz asked.

"Yes. Forced, I might as well add." Kid said.

"Well you might as well know some things. First of all, girls have periods." Liz said.

"Uh." Kid said not knowing what to say.

"Periods are-"

After told, Kid softly screamed.

"Why the hell would you tell me that?! I know sex and all that, but not that!" Kid yelled.

"Ok. Now second of all, don't be dull. Try to be humoress. Third of all, it is critical to let her know that you enjoy having time alone with her." Liz said.

"I'm not. I'm only doing this so she can stop bitchin'." Kid said.

"Ok. Don't think of it as bitchin'. Forth of all, try to buy her a toy or something she loves. Fifth and last of all, don't say you love her yet. That'll scare a girl off and it gets out that you tried to hard at an early time." Liz said.

"Ok. Anything else?" Kid asked.

"Make sure she hasn't loss her virginity." Patty said stupidly.

"What?" Kid asked.

"Nothing. That time will come when that time comes. Now go Kid." Liz said.

"Ok. I'm gonna take my car." Kid said.

"When do you have a car?" Liz asked.

"A month ago when I turned 18." Kid said.

"Ok." Liz said.

Kid walked to his car and drove to Maka's house.

"Hey." Kid said.

"Hey." Maka said.

She was surprised.

"You have a car?" Maka asked.

"Yes. Come on. I want this to be over already." Kid said.

"You don't have to be an asshole." Maka said walking to Kid.

Kid remembered what Liz said.

"'Don't be dull. Try to be humoress.'" Liz repeated in Kid's head.

"Just kidding. Got you good huh?" Kid said with a smile.

Maka started laughing a little.

"Funny. Kind of." Maka said, getting in the car.

Kid drove.

"Where to?" Kid asked.

"How about the pool party? The one I told you about." Maka said angerily.

"Uh..." Kid said.

Kid went back to the time Maka told him that.

"Hey Kid, for the date we are going to the pool party Blackstar and Soul is hosting." Maka said.

"Ok." Kid said eating this new brand of cookies called Oreos with haste.

"Ok. But, you have to make sure you behave. Don't fight Blackstar or Soul." Maka said.

"Ok." Kid said muching his cookies.

"What did I say?" Maka asked.

"Don't fight Blackstar or Soul at the pool party." Kid said.

"Ok." Maka said.

"These cookies are so damn good!" Kid yelled.

"Yeah yeah now remember what I said or I will be fucking mad." Maka said annoyed.

Maka left.

"Yeah yeah. Bitch." Kid said mumbling.

"What was that?" Maka asked angerily as she came back.

"Nothing nothing. Just love my cookies." Kid said rapidly.

Kid then knew he should have listened.

"Yeah I remember. But It's gonna be hard." Kid said.

"Ok. Now, Blackstar and Soul will have gifts and stuff for every guest. They'll haave pizza, drinks, all that. And even more. Prizes that includes money, toys, and other stuff." Maka said.

"Ok." Kid said.

Kid pulled up at the pool party. He parked near the driveway of Blackstar's house. They got out of the car and walked to the backyard.

"Oh. Kid." Blackstar said deadpan.

"Hey Maka. Too bad you had to come with Kid.' Soul said.

"Fuc-"

"Kid." Maka said.

"Fine. But just to state for the record, he called it out. He wants to die." Kid said.

"Hey look, pizza." Maka said ignoring Kid.

Maka walked over to the food table.

"I can't believe Maka asked you to date her. If she tries to be your boner, that'll be funny." Blackstar said.

"Whatever." Kid said.

"Why did you agree to date her?" Soul asked with anger.

"She wouldn't leave me alone. I wad trying to get even stronger to kill you two-"

"What?" Blackstar and Soul asked.

"Nothing.' Kid said quickly.

"Well I'm gonna go over to Maka and see if she 'needs' me." Soul winked.

"Hey." Ki said frowning a little.

"What? You don't love her, do you?" Soul asked.

"No. Of course not. B-"

"So I'll go over there and work my magic." Soul said walking away.

Kid growled.

"Kid, I know how you feel. I can relate to it greatly. You love Maka and Soul is trying to take her away." Blackstar said.

"I don't love her." Kid said.

"You say that but I can't believe that. You talk this bullshit about you now liking her but I know. Look, you got two choices. Love her. Or love seperation." Blackstar said walking away.

Kid thought this over when Maka kissed him when she thought he was asleep. He convinced his self that he did not like her. Well now's the time. He wasn't gonna let Soul ruin it for him. Or Kid's symmetrical sydrome. Liz an Patty was next to him. They turned into guns and Kid grabbed them.

"Why are you here?" Kid asked.

"Backup." Liz said.

"Ok-"

Kid saw a bunny with two buttons on it's right out of place.

"Asymmertrical bastard!" Kid yelled as he shot the messed up bunny until it was nothing but a button eye left.

"That's not the backup I meant Kid." Liz said annoyed.

"Sorry, my syndrome." Kid said.

Kid walked over inside the house where Maka was. Kid took a flower from a vase and wlked to Maka.

"Hey Maka, this is for you." Kid said.

"Thanks Kid." Maka said smiling.

"Isn't that the flower f-"

"So Maka, what were you guys talking about?' Kid asked.

"He's trying to show off." Maka said blankly.

"That's Blackstar. I'm just saying I can kick ass." Soul said knowing it was the same thing.

"Hey I heard that." Blackstar said walking to Soul.

"Hey Blackstar, you fucked Tsubaki yet or what?" Soul asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kid and Maka asked.

"The sex challenge. If you can fuck someone we know, you get paid. If you don't or you're rejected, you are laughed at." Blackstar said.

"Hell no." Kid said while Maka asked, "How much?"

"What the hell?" Kid asked Maka.

"Just saying." Maka said.

"500 bucks. There's a pot. It's been raised to 15,000 dollars since we all haven't done it.

"I'm in. Who do I fuck?" Kid asked.

"Well since you are on a date with Maka, you fuck her." Soul said smugly.

"No." Kid said.

"Come on." Blackstar said.

"What about you two?" Kid asked.

"Me? Tsubaki." Blackstar said.

"Me? Patty." Soul said.

"You got another thing coming, bastard!" Liz said angerily.

"Come on L-"

"If you fuck her, you will die!" Liz said.

"I'll give you 300 bucks to do it." Kid said.

"Deal." Soul said taking the money.

"You heard me!" Liz said.

Patty didn't say anything.

**HMMMMMMMMMM. Our Patty Thompson isn't talking?**

Just then, A crash was heard. All of them ran to the pool, where 10 lay dead at the hands of Majala. Majala flew.

"Come and chase me Death the Kid, nothing but a piece of shit compared to Lord Death!" Majala yelled.

They ran until they found where Majala was.

"All of you made it. Even my half. Maka." Majala said.

"What?" Kid asked.

"Shut up Majala!" Maka yelled.

"My name is Jala." Jala said.

They were all puzzled.

"But, what I go by is now Majala." Majala said.

"Maka, you know what he is saying?" They all asked except for Maka and Majala.

"He's my twin brother. We were born together until age 14 when I finally stood up for my self and seperated the both of us." Maka said.

"You want to know what my name means in Death City's old ancient language books?" Majala asked.

"Don't say it." Maka said.

"Killer. That makes you a killer, doesn't it Maka?" Majala said.

"I'm not a killer." Maka said.

"Kid, do you know what Aroku san ula kin jin hora majala means in the Death City's ancient langauge?" Majala asked.

"Yes. 'All dies at the hands of a killer.'" Kid said pissed off.

"Yes." Majala said.

"But now. Ula majala oku san kin jin Death ula Kid!" Kid yelled. [The killer dies at the hands of Death the Kid!]

Kid shot Majala.

"Nowah yi tomak kesay?" Majala asked. [Have you learned nothing?]

"Yi nowah tomak kesay. Yi ka di. Toma Death ula Kid wim maja ula majala yi hari!" Kid yelled. [You have learned nothing. You will die. Death the Kid will kill the killer you bastard!]

"Will you stop speaking in ancient langauge?!" Soul yelled.

"Fine." Kid said.

Kid kicked Majala, only to help Majala to throw Kid.

"Need some help guys." Kid said.

"Right." Maka said.

Soul transformed into Maka's weapon.

"Wait. I need to get Tsubaki." Blackstar said.

"You're not going anywhere." Majala said.

Majala stabbed Blackstar. Blackstar's blood ran out of him. He fell to the ground within a few seconds.

"Blackstar!" they all yelled except for Majala.

"See you later. That's the price of facing me. One must die." Majala said while flying away.

"You're not getting away." Kid said.

"Kid, we need to help Blackstar." Maka said.

Kid got close to her.

"Kubai." Kid said. [No.]

"Kid, we need to help Blackstar. He's gonna die if we don't! Fuck Majala. Help us." Maka said.

Kid grunted.

"Fine." Kid said.

They rushed Blackstar to the hospital.

"He'll be ok. But he's gonna stay in the hospital for about 2 months." The doctor said.

"Ok." Soul said.

They all left.

"I can't believe Majala. That chump." Kid said.

"Aww. are you sad that you couldn't face me?" Majala asked.

Majala was in front of they group. They gasped.

"MAJALA!" Kid yelled.

Kid tried to scissor kick Majala but Majala turned into purple to black dust.

"When the time comes little child. When the time comes." Majala said, while his voice was fading away.

"DAMN YOU!" Kid yelled.

Lord Death then appeared. Kid startled back.

"Dad?" Kid asked.

"Kid, you have to know. Majala is a hard foe. You must kill him." Lord Death said.

"But he's too hard. He's better than me." Kid said hopelessly.

"That's all I needed to hear." Majala said, having Lord Death as a puppet.

Majala slashed Lord Death's hand off.

"Father!" Kid yelled.

Majala disappeared laughing. Lord Death laid there, not awake. Kid grabbed his dad and took him in a hospital room.

"Lord Death will be alright. Though I can't say it will be a quick recovery. His hand will be sewn back on, but he is in a coma, most likely Majala is the cause." The docter said.

"How do you know?" Kid and his friends asked.

"Cause this has happened before." The docter said.

"Oh right. I didn't know Majala then." Kid said.

"He will be in this state for some time. For now, just hope Blackstar and Lord Death recover. Blackstar could die and Lord Death can be in a permanent state forever." The docter said.

"NO!" Kid yelled, breaking a wall.

"* Kid is sure to hate his self now. Making this wall non symmertrical.*" Soul thought.

"You realize that's gonna cost you like 300 dollars right?" The docter asked.

Kid pulled out his wallet. He pulled out some mad cash.

"Keep the tab open. I made a lot of money from completing missions and collecting bounties. That reminds me. I have one more human soul to go. Hey Maka, is Majala a human?" Kid said giving the money to the doctor.

"Hardly. But yes." Maka said.

"Ok. His ass is mine soon. But I'm not sure if he's a meister or has a meister." Kid said.

Kid looked outside the window.

"I'm coming for you Majala. Get ready to die." Kid said.

"Maka, how did Majala become your brother?" Soul asked.

"When Spirit and my mom had sex, we came as twins. I was good. He was pur evil from the start. Killing kids at the age 7, drinking and smoking at age 10, and Grand Theft Auto at age 14. He was messed up. So when he wanted to be enrolled in the school, Lord Death denied him. Majala attack Lord Death, which didn't end well with him. He almost died. He fled at the last minute. He's gotten stronger. We need to end him." Maka said.

"I couldn't agree more." Kid said.


	7. Chapter 7: Newcomer

When Kid and his friends all went back to DWMA, except for Blackstar, Crona showed up.

"Hey Crona. We haven't sen you in a while. What's up?" Kid asked.

"I found This guy over here and this girl. Thought they could be some use? In the DWMA?" Crona said.

"Now hold up. Not just anyone can be in the DWMA, you realize Crona." Soul said.

"Yeah." Maka said.

"I know. He's a miester and she's a weapon." Crona said.

"What's their names?" Kid asked.

"Rami and Umi." Crona said.

"Hmm. Dark Sword." Kid said.

"What?" Soul asked.

"That's what the name means in the ancient language. Rami Umi. Dark Sword." Kid said.

"I got to study that." Soul said.

"You got to study a lot of things." Maka said.

"Whatever." Soul said.

Rami and Umi walked from behind Crona. Rami and Umi had red eyes. Rami had a stronger look than Umi though. Like a way stronger look, even if he didn't show it. Rami walked up to the crew.

"Ok. Let's see. Red eyes and white hair. Looks weak. Girl with green eyes. Don't care. Death the Kid. Perfect friend. Alright. So basicly, Kid here is the only friend I'd make." Rami said.

"How did you know my name?" Kid asked.

"I'd know Lord Death's son anywhere." Rami said.

"How do you know my father?" Kid asked.

"I was here at Death City before. I was borned here. After 12 years, I left to kill a kisin." Rami said.

"Well. Ok. But you should know, some shit has happened to my father and Blackstar. You don't know him. But Majala is a seious threat. We have to kill him. Do you know what Majala means Rami and Umi?" Kid said.

"Yes." Rami and Umi said.

"Hmm." Maka said.

"What?" Soul asked.

"Why don't you know about Soul?" Maka asked.

"Well Blackstar doesn't know it either so fuck! Not everyone remembers it." Soul said angerily.

"Well I guess we should be going." Umi said.

"Yeah. But first, here's an invite. To the movie party at my house. follow the address." Rami said as he handed out invites.

They all read it.

Movie Party

Come at 8:00 pm.

It's at 2831 Death City Valley.

"See ya later." Rami said.

After 12 hours, It was 7:20 pm. Liz and Patty looked at Kid.

"Why are you getting dressed?" Liz asked.

"I got to pick up Maka and go to this party this new kid is throwing." Kid said.

"Who?" Liz asked.

"Rami." Kid said.

"Well Kid I wouldn't trust him." Liz said.

"I don't really trust anyone." Kid said.

"What is he's a kisin or he is an ally of Majala?" Liz asked.

"How the hell could Rami be an ally of Majala? They fought before. This was before I knew him. I didn't say much at school cause I'd cause too many questions." Kid said.

**Flashback starts**

Kid was watching Rami and Majala fight in secret.

"Damn! Too strong." Majala said.

"Got that right motherfucker. Now, get ready. Once I have your soul, I will have completed all the souls I need." Rami said.

"Then I guess I have to go." Majala said.

"What?" Rami asked.

"See ya." Majala said fading away.

"Damn it! So close. Just wait Majala." Rami said when he couldn't see Majala anywhere.

Kid fled from the scene.

"Who is Majala? And who is this kid who faced him? He looked strong. It's best I leave this alone. For now." Kid said.

**Flashback ends**

"I have to go now. Maka's waiting. So is Soul, Tsubaki, and Crona." Kid said leaving his room.

"Have fun hanging out with a skinny ass kid Kid." Liz said in the distance.

Kid drove to Maka's. Then he drove her to the address Rami had given him. By the time he got there, Soul, Tsubaki, and Crona were already there talking.

"So you got anorexia or something?" Soul asked.

"I don't have anorexia damn it. I'm just skinny." Crona said.

"Come on. How the hell do you get that skinny?" Tsubaki asked.

"Seems unlikely." Rami said as he and Umi entered the room.

"I know right?" Soul asked.

Kid and Maka opened the door.

"Hey Kid." Tsubaki said.

"Hey. Do you know if Blackstar is coming or not?" Kid asked.

"No." Soul said.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Blackstar is still in a serious state after what happened. If we're lucky, which doesn't happen often, he'll pull through within a month from now. If we aren't lucky, Blackstar will die." Soul said.

Maka gasped. Kid looked deadpan.

"Yeah. Blackstar was a show off but if he dies, I'll have no miester. It doesn't work. You need two for this. If Blackstar doesn't pull through, I'm gonna get kicked out of the DWMA." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah. We'll miss you if Blackstar dies Tsubaki. Well since this is a party, what the hell are we doing? Come on." Soul said.

They all started eating chips and watch tv and play video games. Kid and Maka walked into the kitchen. Kid got something to eat. Maka was just getting something to drink. When Kid was about to grab a drink, he turned around and almost kissed Maka. Maka almost did the same. They walked back into the living room with discomfort. At one time, Soul made up this game called sex jail. Whoever the bottle landed on, that person and the spinner has to have sex for 5 minutes. The game stopped when Soul spinned it on Kid, on the first turn. When it did land on Kid, he got up.

"Ok fuck this. I'm not playing this anymore." Kid said.

Everyone else agreed.

Soon after, the party slowed down. Rami and Umi were kissing, then had sex upstairs in their room, which wasn't exactly soundproof. Soul was fucking Tsubaki in a closet, which was anthoer space not soundproof.

"Aww yeah Soul!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Hell yeah!" Soul yelled as they fucked. Soul put his dick inside of Tsubaki's pussy.

He made Tsubaki moan loudly. Crona was twitching wildly as Soul fucked Tsubaki. He also shaked.

"Ohh yeah Soul!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Yeah Tsubaki!" Soul yelled.

"Oh my god. Shut the hell up! Damn fornicaters!" Crona yelled in anger.

"Look, I know the sound is annoying but-"

"Hell yeah it's annoying," Crona yelled, interupting Kid," I have a penis! But everyone doesn't know if I'm a boy or a girl!"

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Kid asked.

"I'm a boy!" Crona yelled in anger and walked to the kitchen.

"Kid, seriously?" Maka asked.

"What? I was curious. Like everyone here. Could you tell the difference?" Kid said.

"I bet you want to get curious with Maka, Kid." Soul said.

"Oh go back to fucking your best friend's weapon." Kid said in anger.

After all was done, Everyone went back home. Kid was dropping off Maka.

"See you at school Kid." Maka said.

"See ya." Kid said.

Maka kissed Kid and went inside of her house. Kid was stunned. When he drove home and fell onto his bed, Liz and Patty walked in.

"How the party go Kid?" Liz asked.

"Good good. Maka kissed me though so." Kid said.

"She did huh? Well don't try to fuck her yet. Although uncanny, she most likely expects you're male urges to splure out and into her. Apparently not. Maybe on your next date." Liz said.

"Kid's gonna fuck! Kid's gonna fuck!" Patty said over and over again in a taunting manner.

"Patty." Kid said annoyed.

"Kid's gonna fuck. Kid's gonna fuck." Patty said quietly.

"I can still hear you!" Kid said angerily.

Kid went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Recovery

After 7 months, Kid and Maka was walking up into the school. They got into the school and got into the class.

"Hey Maka. I wonder if Blackstar is ok now." Kid said.

"It was like 8 months since so yeah." Maka said.

"I hope not." Kid said.

"Don't be an ass." Maka said.

"Hey Maka." Soul said.

"Hey." Maka said.

Just then, The doors opened.

"Hey everyone. Blackstar is back! I'm here to bring you out of the ashes of hell." Blackstar jeered.

"Oh my god." Kid said.

"I already live in hell." Soul said.

Blackstar got on a desk.

"I'm here to help the weak and defeat the strong. The savior of the poor. The best of the best the-"

"Biggest fucking showoff ever. Sit the hell down." A person said in the class.

"Hey, if you think you can take me, bring it motherfucker." Blackstar said.

The person threw a book at Blackstar, hitting him.

"That's it!" Blackstar yelled.

Blackstar dove at the person till he saw it was Dr. Stein.

"Dr. Stein?" Blackstar asked.

Dr. Stein grabbed Blackstar.

"Yes. Now sit." Dr. Stein said throwing Blackstar at his seat.

"Yeah we could have told you hat was the teacher, but I guess you had to figure it out." Kid said.

"Jackass." Blackstar said.

"Ok now class. We now see who is measured as the best overall fighter with weapon here. By that I mean Kid, Blackstar, Soul, Liz, Tsubaki, Maka, and Patty only. Cause well, nobody gives a fuck about the rest of you in the show. Step on this." Dr. Stein said.

"Me first losers!" Blackstar said loudly as he ran up.

Tsubaki walked up and changed into Blackstar's weapon. The thing started beeping.

"Ok. Now let's see what it says." Dr. Stein said.

Blackstar

Attack: 7/10

Defence: 6/10

Skill: 5/10

Agility: 8/10

Knowledge: 3/10

"Ok. Now Maka and Soul." Dr. Stein said.

Maka and Soul walked up to the thing. Soul changed into Maka's weapon.

Maka

Attack: 5/10

Defence: 7/10

Skill: 7/10

Agility: 8/10

Knowledge: 8/10

"Ok. Now Kid and Liz and Patty." Dr. Stein said.

"Rachet-ass hos, your up." Blackstar said laughing.

Liz smacked Blackstar and Patty dropkicked Blakstar, which gave Blackstar a bloody nose. Liz and Patty turned into Kid's weapons.

Death the Kid

Attack: 9/10

Defence: 8/10

Skill: 9/10

Agility: 7/10

Knowledge: 9/10

"So, without doubt, Kid is better than you all." Dr. Stein said lighting up a cigarette.

"What was the point of this?" Rami asked.

"Oh Rami. I didn't know you were here. Well I can test you later." Dr. Stein said.

After 25 mintues had passed, that class was over and soon, everyone went home.

"Hey Maka and Kid. Come to my house. I'm having a recovery party." Blackstar said.

"Ok. Fine." Kid said.

"We'll be there Blackstar." Maka said.

After 5 hours, Kid picked up Maka and drove to the party.

"Hey guys." Blackstar said.

"Hey." Maka said.

Soul and Crona were there. So was Tsubaki Rami, and Umi.

"Ok. I gotta go." Rami said.

"Me too." Umi said.

"Why?" Kid asked.

"We're gonna find one witch soul to finish this deal and Umi becomes a death scythe." Rami said.

"Yeah." Umi said.

"Ok. See ya. But you're gonna miss a hell of a party." Blackstar said.

"Sure." Rami said sarcasticly.

Rami and Umi left.

"Well since you guys are here, the food is in the kitchen." Blackstar said.

"Ok. I'm gonna check it out. Rumor has it you have this American cookies called 'Oreos'." Maka said leaving the room.

Kid was about to follow until Blackstar stoped him.

"Hey. I need to tell you something, Maka's trying to go 'far' with you. Tonight. You have to make it happen." Blackstar said.

"What?" Kid asked in disgust.

"You know. When she kissed you when you were 'asleep', you said 'thank you Maka'. You like her. You're just afriad she'll reject you." Blackstar said.

"How do you know that?" Kid asked.

"I spied and heard the conversation, but the point is that you need to date Maka. For real." Blackstar said.

"Go ahead. Do it. I don't care anymore. Patty's the one I like now. Not smart, but sexy and she might like me. Besides, I'm a demon and I'm pretty sure she's one too. So yeah. Do it Kid." Soul said.

"Yeah." Tsubaki said.

"Stop hiding like a bitch and tell her you love her." Crona said.

"Yeah, you bitch." Ragnorok said, as he came out of Crona's shoulder.

"First of all, I don't need help from a damn puppet attached to a he/she emo. Nor I need help from some kid with light blue hair, a kid with red eyes, copying Naruto when he's a nine tailed fox, or anyone else." Kid said.

"Yes, you do." Crona said.

"Bull." Kid said.

"Come on Kid. Like, if you didn't like her, why are you hanging out with her? Why you'd drive her here unless you like her?" Blackstar said.

"As a friend. A friend only." Kid said.

Maka grabbed some cookies and headed up stairs, where she found Blackstar's room, filled with dirty clothes, video games, and workout equipment.

"Wow. Everything I thought about. Messy ass room, video games, and workout stuff." Maka said.

Just then everyone went upstairs. They all crowded in Blackstar's room.

"Wow. This room sucks." Kid said.

"At least it's not a symmetrical island." Blackstar said.

"Was that suppose to reflect your room better than mine?" Kid asked rhectorically.

"Smart-ass." Blackstar said.

"Well at least it isn't filled with flames. Like mine." Soul said.

After 3 hours, Tsubaki and Blackstar were having sex, Patty came and learned that Soul liked her too, making them make out, and Kid, Maka, Crona, and Ragnorok were just sitting.

"I should get go." Crona said getting up.

"Why?" Maka asked.

"I'm being hunted by Lady Mudesa. She wants me dead for betrayal. She's not alone though. She hired Giriko to help her in killing me. But, Lady Arachna is pissed that Giriko as accepted a job from Lady Mudesa and decides that she's gonna kill me just to spite Lady Mudesa. And Giriko, since he's only paid if he kills me. I can't ask for your help. It's too risky. The only way to stop this is to run away. Run away for ever, shifting place to place, hoping none of them would find me." Crona said.

"Damn. That's tough. Facing them altogether is to hard. Not even if Rami and Umi was here to help you, Crona, would help the matter. Wait. Rami and Umi. There're hunting a witch. They might find Mudesa and Giriko, who would be founded by Arachna. I got to warn him." Kid said.

Kid called Rami.

"What Kid?" Rami asked.

"You got to go home. Don't find Mudesa. You'll be found by two others. You can't handle all of them." Kid said.

"Crap. I was so close. But I respect Lord Death's son's command. Umi, we're going home. We're not gonna be able to take down the witch. She has backup." Rami said.

"Ok. That's done. You should stay Crona." Kid said

"Yeah." Crona said.

Crona sat back down. When Blackstar and Tsubaki came back down, they were satisfied.

"That was the best sex ever." Blackstar said.

"Damn, you're a show-off." Kid said.

"You're just bitchin cause you don't have a girl." Blackstar said.

"Just sad." Crona said shaking his head. Just then, Blackstar and Tsuabki decided to go back upstairs and have sex. Soul and Patty followed.

"Blackstar is crazy." Maka said.

Kid walked upstairs into a room oppisite of Blackstar's room. He laid on the bed. Maka came in.

"Hey Kid. I got something to tell you." Maka said getting on the bed.

"What?" Kid asked.

"Well we've been hanging out for some while and... I think I-"

Kid kissed Maka.

"I know. Me too. I thought I didn't love you, but then... All I had to relize was all in your green eyes." Kid said.

Kid kissed Maka again. Blackstar walked through the hall after he had sex with Tsubaki.

"I was right." Blackstar said.

Maka started taking off her clothes.

"Ok. I've seen enough." Blackstar said leaving the room.

After a hour, it was about midnight or so. Kid and Maka hooked up, Blackstar and Tsubaki were together, and Soul was with Patty, who left. Kid and Maka left soon after. Kid dropped her off at her house.

"See you in fall break Kid." Maka said.

"Ok. I love you." Kid said.

Maka got out of the car and walked in her house. Kid drove home. When he got in bed, he saw Liz and Patty there.

"What guys?" Kid asked.

"Did you fuck Maka?" Liz asked.

"Yes." Kid said.

"Now you're no longer a virgin." Liz said.

"And neither is me!" Patty said.

"Patty, you already lost your virginity." Liz said.

"Go guys. I'm tired." Kid said.

They left his room. Kid went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Offical

**It was Offical. Kid and Maka were together, Blackstar and Tsubaki are together, and Soul and Patty are together. But Liz doesn't have anyone.**

Kid and Maka walked besides each other as they walked to class. They even sat together. Originally, he would sit either 4 to 6 seats behind, in front, or sideways to Maka. Once their group were there, they sat together too. Then, Dr. Stein came in.

"Ok class. We are now gonna start our 500th disecting this year." Dr. Stein said with somewhat of glee.

"Oh my god." Kirikou complained.

"What the hell?!" Soul yelled.

"Come on." Maka said.

"Bull." Kid said.

"This sucks." Liz and Patty said.

"This is bullshit!" Blackstar said louder than anyone.

"Well. I see Blackstar is more pissed than you all. You all should try to be pissed some more. Really try." Dr. Stein said.

"What the hell? In case you had not have noticed, nobody gives and damn about disecting!" Blackstar said.

"Oh is that right?" Dr. Stein asked as he cranked his screw.

"Yeah it's right! I'm tired of doing this crap every single day!" Blackstar yelled.

"And what do you think would be good to do in class today?" asked.

"Everyone admires me." Blackstar said.

"Ok. So you're saying that you would like everyone to disect real human bodies for the rest of the school year?" Dr. Stein said.

"No! Ok. I see. How about I fight you. If I win, We stop disecting animals." Blackstar said.

"And if I win?" Dr. Stein asked, taking on the challenge.

"If you win? *laugh* you can suck my dick." Blackstar said.

"No. If I win, we continue with disecting." Dr. Stein said.

"Fine." Blackstar said.

Blackstar jumped down.

"I won't need you Tsubaki, so you can sit back." Blackstar said.

"Blackstar is crazy." Maka said.

"You sure you can talk about crazy?" Soul asked.

"What?" Maka asked.

"Remember when you were fighting Crona and the madness took you over?" Soul asked.

**Flashback start**

Maka blocked Crona's attack with her left arm. Crona looked fearful. Maka smiled demon like and hit Crona with her weapon. Crona hit the ceiling. Maka jumped on her scythe. She laughed.

"Ooh! He flew!" Maka said.

She kept laughing. Crona came to. He saw Maka standing weirdly. She started laughing again. Crona was filled with fear and was shaking.

"You know. It's all so funny." Maka said standing weirdly with constant movement.

"Quit it. Stop. You're all wigglely and I don't like it. Stay away from me." Crona said.

Maka hit Crona.

"I told you." Crona said.

Maka was still acting crazy.

"I hate wobbly people!" Crona said in anger as he hit Maka with his sword, stabbing her in the left upper arm.

Maka seemed stunned but she just pulled out the sword from her upper arm.

"That's too bad, I like them." Maka said.

She pulled Crona's sword, Ragnorok, and kicked him. He fell up against a column. Maka put her hand on her wound and saw black blood.

"Hey, it's black, so pretty." Maka said.

"What's with this?" Soul asked.

Maka grabbed Crona's head.

"Come on. Hurt me some more. You can do better than this, can you?" Maka said.

Maka slammed Crona's head against the column about 7 times. Then, she stomped on Crona's back a few times. Crona got up and sliced Maka's chest. She didn't feel anything.

"It's madness. That's what is protecting her." Soul said.

"Come on. Give me something new. How about you try eyegouging me or something. No? Well how would you like to tear off my tounge?" Maka said.

She stuck her tounge out. Crona thought she was mental.

"Maka, what are you doing? Getting your tounge torn off isn't part of the plan!" Soul said.

Maka grabbed her tounge and pulled it out a little more. Crona was shaking with complete fear. Maka jumped on Crona and started biting him.

"Soul?" Maka's inner self asked.

The madness controlled Maka started licking Crona's head.

"That's embarresing." Maka's inner self said.

**Flashback end**

"Well Crona has forgotten, right?" Maka asked.

"No. I stay up at night, still feeling you bite me. I feel the pain. I wonder if you're still their, trying to eat me. Torture. Just torture. It was worse than Ragnorok trying to beat me up." Crona said.

"Be quiet you." Ragnorok said.

Maka tried to lend a calming hand to Crona.

"Get away from me!" Crona said and ran from the classroom.

"If you want to back out the fight, we all understand." Dr. Stein said.

"Shut the fuck up." Blackstar said.

Blackstar lunged at Dr. Stein. Dr. Stein caught Blackstar and started to cut him. At the end, Blackstar was cut up and around his waist said, "I, Blackstar, will disect for the rest of the school year. Mercy brought upon me.".

"Well, seems as we have a winner. Stein." Kid said.

"Yep. Blackstar got his ass kicked." Maka said.

"So, you tried to eat Crona?" Kid asked.

"It was the madness." Maka said.

After they all disected animals, Kid, Blackstar, Soul, Liz, and Patty followed Maka to her house. They all sat.

"It wasn't really fair. He cut me and of course that hurt." Blackstar said.

"That's why you lost. Not because He kicked your ass fairly." Soul said.

Just then, Blair came out the shower wrapped in a towel.

"Hey guys. Anyone want to take a bath with me? The water's fine." Blair said dropping her towel.

Soul had a nosebleed, Blackstar passed out, Liz, Patty, and Maka looked in disgust, and Kid stared at Blair.

"You know, for a slut, that **_is_**some great and amazing symmetrical body." Kid said.

"Oh, so we have a taker?" Blair asked.

"Hell no." Kid said ducking.

Blair went back to the shower.

"Is this everyday she is naked?" Kid asked Maka.

"Why do you want to know?" Maka asked him.

"Cause she is a sex predator." Kid said.

"Yeah. Remember a year ago?" Soul said.

**Flashback start**

Soul just woke up to find Blair on him.

"What the heck Blair?" Soul asked.

"I just wanted to see if you where alive. And to see if you wanted some." Blair said.

"No, I don't." Soul said.

"I guess you'd say that. So I tied your feet to the bed." Blair said.

"WHAT?!" Soul asked.

"Yeah. So we could have sex." Blair said.

"No." Soul said.

"Or we could watch you get your dick cut off." Blair said holding a knife.

"Uhh. I guess sex?" Soul said.

"Glad you said that." Blair said taking off his clothes.

"Wait a minute maybe there is a better choice." Soul said.

"Too late." Blair said.

Blair was fucking Soul. Soul was moaning without joy and his nose was bleeding. Maka overheard it.

"Ho." Maka said shaking her head.

**Flashback end**

"Well, that makes Blair more of a slut that usual." Kid said.

Soon, everyone went home, except Kid who stayed. Kid turned on the tv. Maka made popcorn and sat with Kid.

"So Maka. Do you think that us having a relationship will affect our missions?" Kid said.

"No. Not much." Maka said.

She laid on Kid's thighs and had her head on the other side of the couch. She smiled at Kid.

"Popcorn?" She asked.

"Thanks." Kid said eating some popcorn.

"Yeah. I think us being together, isn't gonna chage anything." Maka said.

"Unless you count me loving you." Kid said.

Maka was stunned shortly. She kissed him.

"Yeah." Maka said.

"But seriously, Blackstar trying to fight Dr. Stein again? That was stupid as hell." Kid said.

"He really thought he could beat him." Maka said.

Someone knocked on Maka's door.

"I'll get it." Maka said.

She walked to the door and opened it. She saw Blackstar bloody.

"Maka, you got to help me." Blackstar said.

"What happened?" Maka asked.

Kid got up.

"I challenged Stein. Well sorta. I started punching him while he was asleep. Now he's really pissed. I can't stay at my house anymore." Blackstar said.

"No Blackstar." Maka said.

"Please Maka. I need help." Blackstar said.

Dr. Stein grabbed Blackstar and started dragging him.

"Help Maka!" Blackstar said.

"Sorry Blackstar, got company over." Maka said with a wink at the end of her sentence.

"You mean Kid? Damn you Maka-"

Maka closed her door.

"Blackstar getting beat up by Stein again?" Kid asked.

"Yes." Maka said laying back on Kid's thighs.

"Wow." Kid said.

"Well, hopefully, Stein won't kill him." Maka said.

"Or better yet, he does." Kid said.

Maka laughed.

Kid kissed Maka. They were moaning. Maka got on Kid. Soon, they were having sex. Kid got clothed and left Maka's place with a kiss. He drove home. He laid on the living room couch, watching tv.

"So Kid, how did it go?" Liz asked.

"What?" Kid asked.

"At Maka's house." Liz said.

"Oh. Well we kissed and had a little fun." Kid said proudly.

"Yep. Knew it." Liz said.

"Erection!" Patty said dumbly.

"Yes. Erection." Kid said.

He went to sleep. Majala was staring at him through Kid's windows.

"Your ass will be mine. Just wait. Son of Lord Death my ass. You sure don't act like it. Once I kill you, all of Death City will be done for. You got that Medusa?" Majala said.

"Yes. With you and Giriko, Kid and his friends will die. And my child Crona. He'll have to die with them, that bitch. Being a traitor. Maybe my sister, Arachna, will add on to this. If she knows, of course she'll try to stop me. But, if Kid and friends are distracted by her, I can kill them all." Medusa said.

"Yes. That damn Arachna pays me too less. And her plans of taking out DWMA has all failed." Giriko said.

"Well with all of us, they will all die. Giriko and Medusa, you can get Crona. Kid and his friends are all mine." Majala said.

"Yes. No way in hell will we fail. It's time to finish what we started. Our endgame is near." Medusa said.

"What about Sid, Stein, and all of them?" Giriko asked.

"Them? Don't worry about them. I have control on Stein, which could lead to me gaining control of Sid. Anyone else? Out of my mind." Medusa said.

"If we do succeed with all of this, what will we do then?" Majala asked.

"We go our seperate ways. Or, we just rule Death City." Medusa said.

"Yes. That sounds better." Giriko said.

"Well then, let's get to it. We will have to train more though." Medusa said.

"Why? We can kill all of them easily." Giriko said.

"We can't be to careful." Medusa said.

"Yes. They aren't normally weak. And Kid is a reaper. He strives to get better to take down evil souls and witch souls. Blackstar is over his head. But that doesn't mean he won't train. Maka's unpredictable, like all of them. And their weapons are almost death scythes. They need one more evil human soul and then one witch." Majala said.

"But you stomped their asses Majala." Giriko said.

"And that's exactly why we must train. If Majala could have killed them, which he should've, that the students of the DWMA will try their best to get stronger to kill us. And Arachna." Medusa said.

"Hmm. That makes sense. Ok. Let's do it." Giriko said.

Crona woke up with a chill.

"Oh no. Lady Medusa. She's almost here." Crona said.


	10. Chapter 10: Major Test and Enemies

Kid woke up. He got dressed. He brushed his teeth after eating some breakfest. He combed his hair and got in his car. Liz and Patty jumped in his car too. Kid drove to school. Blackstar had walked to school. Soul drove Maka to school. They all entered the class. Sid walked in the class.

"Ok class. It's time to take a major test that none of you are ready for and will count for 80 percent of your grade." Sid said.

"What the hell?" Soul asked.

"Bull." Maka said.

"This sucks." Kid said.

"Why do we have to take a test we didn't know about?" Blackstar said.

Blackstar looked beat up and bloody.

"It's called a pop quiz." Sid said.

"I'm not doing this. This isn't right." Blackstar said.

"Then you can fail and get kicked out of this school." Sid said.

"This is bull." Blackstar said standing up.

"Well ok. Now sit the fuck down, shut the hell up, and take the friggin' test!" Sid said.

Blackstar sat down.

Sid passed out the test.

"You have one hour. Start!" Sid said.

Everyone started writing. Kid had to make everything symmetrical, Blackstar looked off of Maka's test, and Soul had cheat sheets in his hat. Blackstar and Soul had to get some answers wrong, or Sid would know they cheated. Kid made his answers symmetrical. Of course, A was perfectly symmetrical and so is C on it's side. When he put D or B on the side, it always came up insymmetrical. Because of the printing.

"A,C,C,D,A,D,A,C,C,C,A,B,D,B,A,A,C,D,C,C,C,C,A,A,B ,D,B,A,B,D,D,D,C,A,A,A,A,C,A,A,C,C,C,C,A,D,D,D,A,B ,A,A,C,A,A." Maka said quietly as she finished her test in the last few minutes.

"Ok. Tests are over. Turn them in." Sid said.

They turned them in. Sid took half an hour to process the tests on a machine.

"Ok. the top graded tests are, Kirikou, Ox, Maka, Kid, and Liz. The rest of you got a B- or below." Sid said.

The bell rung.

"Ok. Go to your gym class. You'll be doing your state wide test." Sid said.

Kid, Maka, Blackstar, and Soul went to gym class.

"Ok now, we are going to do a stae wide gymnastics fitness test." Radik said.

They did push ups, pull ups, jump rope, track, and other stuff. Blackstar somehow managed to do a one hand pull up on top of the bar. But on the 7th pull up, his hand slipped and he landed on the bar with his nuts.

"Ok. Last test in this class. Splits." Radik said.

"WHAT?!" All of the boys said.

"You must get at least 0 degrees. Anything more or less isn't counted. This counts as 65 percent of your test grade." Radik said.

They all did splits. Blackstar started to cry softly when he did them. Soul groaned in pain. Kid just screamed. After Gym was over, they headed to math.

"Ok. class. I'm the new teacher, Yuku. Since we are having a test today, I have to require all students to make a C or higher. Any who fail will be sent to Remedial classes and will be seperated from their weapon or miester for 5 years." Yuku said.

"What?!" They said.

"Yep. Now you have 45 minutes. For every answer not answered, that counts as double credit loss. Start!" Yuku said.

The questions were weird. 5x +52 -18=100y -29z. It doesn't even equal anything. The students put their best guesses. They all passed barely. Then they all went to science.

"Ok. We are going to do a disecting test. We are going to disect... a live snake." Dr. Stien said.

"Wait a minute. Why the hell am i in a Soul Eater FanFic?" Craig, the snake, said.

"Wrong snake." Dr. Stein said throwing Craig out the window.

Dr. Stein opened a cage and strapped a snake on his desk. After an hour of disecting, the bell rung. 3 hours later, Kid and his friends Left school. Blackstar told Kid, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Crina to his house. A meeting. At the house, Kid and Maka arrived last.

"Good. You're here." Blackstar said.

Kid closed the door. Maka sat next to Soul. Kid sat next to her. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty at in a couch next to them. Blackstar and Crona were in seperate chairs, Blackstar next to Soul and Crona next to Tsubaki.

"I invited you guys here because Crona said that Medusa is closing in her endgame." Blackstar said.

"That bitch." Crona said.

Then, dark arrows came out of nowhere. Medusa appeared.

"Lady Medusa!" Crona said.

"A hologram. Anyways, you shouldn't be talking to your mother like that. You could die." Medusa said.

Crona hid.

"Ah Crona. A bitch. Always hiding." Medusa said.

"Don't talk to Crona like that!" Maka said.

"Why?" Medusa asked.

"You're his mother." Maka said angerly getting up.

"Right. I'm his mother. He's my child. Not yours. So shut the hell up and sit down whore." Medusa said.

Kid got up. He was held by Soul and Blackstar.

"Say that again you ugly, sad excuse of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Kid yelled.

"The reaper. I'm sure you can take me on. But you can't Giriko, me and Majala on." Medusa said.

Kid widen his eyes.

"Majala. He's back." Kid said.

"Yes. And he's looking for you Kid. Hope you've enjoyed life, because it will be ended soon." Medusa said.

"Medusa, leave!" Crona yelled.

Medusa glared at Crona. Crona shivered in fear. Even Ragnorok, who came out to stop Crona shivered in fear.

"See Crona? You talk like you can do something, but then you back down at the last minute. Too afraid to fight. I can't believe I've made such a weakling." Medusa said.

"You're a weakling! If you wanted to fight, you would have came. but you didn't. You're afraid to fight. You are a coward!" Maka said.

"Believe me little girl, I intend to do something. Just wait." Medusa said.

"Chump!" Maka yelled.

"Look here! If Soul didn't protect you as your weapon, you wouldn't be shit! You're the weakest of them all!" Medusa said.

Medusa glared at Crona. Crona started to cry.

"And you will call me 'Lady Medusa' Crona. YOU HEAR ME!?" Medusa said with much anger.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Crona said crying.

"Stop it!" Soul yelled.

"I'll kill you Medusa!" Blackstar said.

"Kid, you have a symmetrical problem and two hoes as weapons. Tsubaki is a sex prisoner. Soul's dad is the devil. Maka is weak. Crona needs to know who's in charge. And Blackstar. You think you'll surpass god? Kid can kick your ass easily. And God is more powerful than him. So the next time you want to boast, save it!" Medusa said.

Blackstar sniffed.

"Listen here! If you want to fight me, come here! NOW! I'LL END YOUR ASS! I WON'T NEED ANYONE!" Blackstar yelled.

"Blackstar. I know where you live. I have snakes all around me. Inside of me. I can track you and kill you if i wanted to do so right now." Medusa said.

"Medusa!" Crona yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Medusa said.

Medusa's eyes were really scary to Crona. Crona broke to the floor crying.

"You all me 'Lady Medusa'. You here me brat?!" Medusa said.

"Shut up." Crona said.

"Or what!?" Medusa asked.

"SHUT UP!" Crona yelled.

"Crona. YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME?! I OWN YOU! YOU DARE TO SAY THESE WORDS TO ME?! I WILL END YOUR LIFE WITHIN AN INSTANT!" Medusa yelled so loud, Kid fell down.

Crona cried. he sat on the floor in the corner.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I could kill you! do you know who you're talking to?! We could kill you!" Maka yelled.

"I bet you can. That's why I have Giriko. And Majala. Majala once beated the shit out of all of you. You think he can't do it again?" Medusa said.

"There's no hope." Kid said.

"Kid." Maka said putting a hand on him.

"He's right. If you even have all the death scythes and your so called 'Lord Death', We'll still crush you. If Majala could nearly kill your father, Kid, do you think you all stand a chance?" Medusa said.

They all realized that it was over.

"I'll tell you this. Within say, 5 months or so, you better have trained hard. After 52-5 months or so has passed, we will come after you all. First, you may ask? My little bratty kid, Crona." Medusa said.

"NO!" Crona yelled crying.

"Then, Blackstar and Soul, who will have Tsubaki and Maka. Then last, Majala will take care of, Kid and his weapons." Medusa said.

Just then, Lord Death appeared in Blackstar's house.

"Lord Death?!" They all asked except for Medusa.

"Yep. Medusa. You think that you'll kill these students and my son. You are dead wrong. Dead fucking wrong!" Lord Death said.

"Death. Surprise. The bitch came out of hiding. I don't care how many death scythes you have, you and your son will die." Medusa said.

"See you soon, Medusa bitch." Lord Death said.

The hologram disappeared.

"Dad. We're screwed right?" Kid said.

"No doubt we will all die. The only way we can decrease the risks of that is to train. Train hard. Train even harder than Blackstar has. Not in power, such as Soul Residence training." Lord Death said.

"Man. I hope it isn't over." Soul said.

"Yeah. I think you all know what we must do now." Lord Death said.

"Yes father." Kid said.

"As far as you know, school is over for all of you until we defeat Medusa and her allies. First thing tommarow, come to school. I'll meet you outside of the front of the school. Then we will train." Lord Death said.

Kid, Liz, Patty, and Soul went to Maka's house. Blackstar and Tsubaki persuaded Crona to come to Maka's house too.

"Man. I can't believe this." Kid said.

"I know. I thought I could surpass god. But now knowing that i have far more training ahead of me, I'll never become a god." Blackstar said.

"No. I was supposed to be a full reaper. The best of all of Death City. If Majala can kill me and/or my father, he will kill all of you." Kid said.

Maka blushed. Kid was staring at Maka when he was talking. Maka sat closer to Kid.

"I feel protected. With all my friends. Maybe we can kill them." Maka said.

"I'm sorry babe, but your fantasy is not real. One of use will die. Or maybe one of our teachers will die. Dr. Stein is almost consumed in madness." Kid said.

"Yeah." Soul said.

"And Majala is stronger than all of them put together." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah." Liz said.

"Yeah. I friggn' hate Majala!" Patty said.

"If he can easily beat all of us within minutes,... we're fucked man. We're fucked!" Blackstar said shedding a tear.

Tsubaki kissed Blackstar.

"We have to beat them. I think if we put in enough effort, we could survive and win. Barely maybe." Tsubaki said.

Kid kissed Maka.

"If I, the great reaper, die, at least I die happy. With you Maka. And my friends." Kid said.

Maka hugged Kid.

"Yes." She said quietly.

Patty hugged Soul.

"If we die, we die happy. In the name, and for, Lord Death." Kid said.

"I just hope we win." Maka said.

"Yes." Soul said.

"But, I'm not sure of it." Kid said.

* * *

**Yet another chapter has gone by. I know what you are thinking. Why are Kid an Maka act so much like a couple in real life? Or why are they a couple at all? Well it's called romance for a reason folks. Don't hate. Answer my new poll.**


End file.
